Link belts are generally known and used in a variety of applications. In many applications link belts are operated under tension. For example, a link belt may be used to transmit power from a drive pulley to a driven pulley. Over time the tension in the link belt may tend to stretch the belt causing slippage between the belt and elements around which the belt is entrained. Such slippage typically requires maintenance, which may include shutting down operation of the belt, releasing tension on the belt, removing a link from the belt, reconnecting the belt and re-tensioning the belt.